1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of pet grooming. Specifically the invention relates to the field of nail clipping and grooming, and in particular to a styptic powder dispenser and file.
2. Description of the Related Technology
To correctly accomplish the task of trimming a pet's nails a groomer/owner needs to cut and file the nail. When clipping, there is significant hazard of “quicking” the nail and causing the animal to bleed. It is recommended that a styptic material be applied to the nail to stop the bleeding. Depending on the severity of the cut, blood loss can lead to serious harm, including the death of the pet. Currently styptics are sold in several material compositions: powder, gel, pencil, and liquid. Powder is the most common form and is usually sold in cylindrical containers.
Current styptics are difficult and messy to apply. The styptic tends to get all over the pet owner and the pet. A struggling pet makes it important to be able to supply the styptic quickly and efficiently. In addition, there is the risk of contamination of the reservoir of styptic material if the bleeding nail is introduced directly to the stored material. There is therefore a need in the field for an improved styptic applicator.
A second issue in the grooming process is the removal of burrs after nail clipping. Pet nails should be filed after clipping to remove burrs, which can cause damage to carpets, furniture and clothing. Currently, files are sold separately requiring the user to locate the file after clipping. This causes frustration when someone has misplaced a file, and cannot find it immediately. There is therefore a need in the field to provide a single device capable of dispensing and applying styptic and filing a pet's nails that makes grooming more convenient and efficient.